Mysterious Past
by darksaphiregurl
Summary: Insert your-self story.How did you get there? How do they know you? Are you who you think you are?
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto  
  
"Talking"  
  
'Thinking'  
  
Different scene  
  
Chapter 1 Blacked Out  
  
So, your name is Sukumi Ayume your 13 years old and so are all the other genins, okay? Let's begin the story.  
  
You were walking down the road to your school. Sigh "Another boring day at school...Aarrgghh! Why does life have to be so boring!? I'm like stuck in a time warp of boredom!" Just as you were rambling on about how boring your life was you were crossing a street just as a car was coming. But of course you didn't look to see if there was a car passing by or not before you crossed the street. The driver was on the phone having an argument and he wasn't watching either... The next thing you knew...Crash!!  
  
'I wonder if she's okay.' Thought a certain person with blond hair. 'She looks a lot like Ayume.' (Okay I know this is confusing but it will become all clear later in the story.) Slowly your eyes opened. Your vision was blurry at first because a really big orange blob. But it all became clear after a few seconds. "Hey are you okay?" asked a blond kid. 'He looks pretty nice. And around my age too.' You thought about for the next 30 seconds. Then you saw a hand waving in front of your face.

"HELLO!! CAN YOU HEAR ME!! ARE YOU OKAY?" shouted the boy. "Yes I can hear you! I'm fine! Golly! What in the world do you think you're doing? Killing my ears?!" "Oh, sorry you weren't talking for a while so I thought you were deaf." "And how did you figure that out?" "Common sense?" Now that hit you. "Yea...sure good old common sense, what the heck was with that? Have you ever thought of it being "stupid sense"? Huh?" 'She's almost as freaky as Kakashi-sensei was when we did survival training!' Naruto shuddered at that thought. "Well?" you yelled dramatically. (You're crazy I know but you'll become sane later.)  
  
"I'm so so so so sorry! But hey, don't you have any questions? Well then I'm gonna start you off. My name is Uzumaki Naruto." "Oh. Okay. Let's see, questions, questions, questions. Oh yea...There's been something that's been bugging me for a while." "Yea?" asked Naruto curiously. "Do you have anything to eat? My stomach has been killing like forever!" Naruto sweat dropped "Sure you want some ramen?" Your eyes lit up like little light bulbs."RAMEN?! Where?" you went up to Naruto and shook him like a jar of jelly beans."Wheres my RAMEN!!! Give me my RAMEN!!!" "I-i- it's that way" trembled Naruto, pointing towards the kitchen. Off you ran. "RAMEN! Here I come!" Naruto looks at you all funny. "I better go get Kakashi-sensei." said Naruto as he walked into the kitchen.

"Hey Naruto, where do you keep the ramen?" "Hold on just a sec." He went up to a cupboard , opened it and got out one of those instant ramen bowls, went over to the stove and put some water in it. "Here" he said as he handed it to you. "Well I got to go get someone. So bye!" but before you could say anything he ran out the door. "Okay." you said to no one in particular. You decided to go ahead and eat. "Itedakimas!" (I think) and you dug in. Your happy face turned into a big frown, and you spit the ramen right out. "Naruto! You big idiot! Put HOT water in here next time! Auurrghh! This better not be your common sense!  
  
(Naruto's POV)  
  
I was franticly looking for Kakashi-sensei. What if she really is Ayume? Even if old geezer Hokage said she was dead, Ayume wouldn't give up and die that easily. Especially against him. (End)  
  
Suddenly Naruto accidentally bumped into Sasuke, knocking them both down. "Oi! Dobe watch where you're going!" yelled a very annoyed Sasuke. "Sorry Sasuke but I don't have time to bother with you. I think I found Ayume" said Naruto getting up. 'Ayume...' thought Sasuke brushing off what Naruto said. Naruto ran off. "Wait hold on!" called out Sasuke.  
  
"Where are you going?"  
  
"To get Kakashi-sensei."  
  
"You gonna tell him about the girl?"  
  
"Well of course! Baka! "  
  
"Hn. Watch what you say."  
  
Luckily they didn't have to run far. Kakashi was outside a restaurant reading his usual perverted book. "Kakashi-sensei!" Kakashi looked up from his book. He saw Naruto and Sasuke running towards him. "What do you want?" he asked lazily. "I was just getting to the good part." "Tch! Kakashi- sensei is a pervert!" "Naruto told me that he thinks that he's found Ayume." said Sasuke. Kakashi's expression changed for a mere second. "Are you sure?" "Yea! She looks exactly like Ayume. Well maybe a little older but still." "Well what do you think dobe it's been a year ever since the accident." "Did you ask for her name?" asked Kakashi. "Uh... well no." "You didn't even ask her what her name was?" questioned Sasuke. "Well I guess we should be heading for Naruto's place, huh?" When they got to Naruto's apartment they felt a weird sensation on the other side of the door. "Hey, guys do you feel that?" sputtered Naruto. "Yea it felt really weird. Kakashi do you think she in trouble?" "Who knows we'll just have to open the door to find out." replied Kakashi. Naruto's hand trembled on the doorknob as he slowly turned it.  
  
Me: So what do you think? If you have any tips that would be great! Oh and if I did anything wrong or I need to improve on something don't hesitate to tell me okay? R&R thank you!


	2. Author's Note

Author's note: Hey everybody yea I know my story's weird. But—  
  
Dark: She is...  
  
Saphire: Very very.....  
  
Gurl: Weird. End of sentence.  
  
Me: Yea. Sure, well anyways I know this was stupid of me but I never really thought about the pairings...Just about the plot. So, I need you to pick who you will sooner or later be with. I mean there are a lot of people I can pair you up with and sure I can think up stories for each and everyone of them. But it's hard to choose. Oh yea and if you are going to pick someone (I hope! Gurl: She hopes. Hmm....Lets make it her say "You will!" that's better.) you can pick anyone except the following:  
  
Gaara: He's too far of.  
  
Lee: Never will work out...  
  
Orochimaru: EVIL! EVIL I tell you!!  
  
And we'll just leave it at that, okay?  
  
Dark: She's making it easy on herself...  
  
Saphire: that's because she's lazy.  
  
Gurl: True...  
  
Me: YEP! Remember to pick someone! 


	3. Confused Mind

Notes: Okay well right now that I know the votes are....  
  
Sasuke: 3  
  
Itachi: 2 Hmm....Only Uchiha people, well that's makes it easier anyways! But I think I'll wait for two more votes! I know I'm picky! .;  
  
Disclaimer: I dun own Naruto  
  
'thinking'  
  
"talking"  
  
Different scene  
  
Chapter 2 Confused Mind  
  
Last scenes....  
  
"Hey, guys do you feel that?" sputtered Naruto. "Yea it felt really weird. Kakashi do you think she in trouble?" "Who knows we'll just have to open the door to find out." replied Kakashi. Naruto's hand trembled on the doorknob as he slowly turned it....  
  
"Oi! Are you Oka--- AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!" shouted Naruto.  
  
"Hah! Take that!" you said as you watched Naruto get soaked in water. "What the... Hey what in the who-knows-what heaven do you think your doing?!"  
  
"Revenge, and it tastes sweet!" cried out a very weird oddball. (Hehe. Huh? Sees the angry mob of people. Uhh... sorry? ) Sasuke and Kakashi sweatdropped. "What did I do?" said Naruto annoyed.  
  
"That's for putting cold water in my RAMEN!"  
  
"Ehh? When did I do that?"  
  
"Wait hold on let me think. Hmm... Oh! I remember now! Right before you ran out the door! Hey you know that was rude!"  
  
"Huh? Naruto, you left the girl here without saying anything?" asked Kakashi. "Sure I did I said "Well I got to go get someone. So bye!" and left." Replied Naruto. "Tch Dobe, you still don't have no manners? Figures." Said Sasuke.  
  
"Besides that, Miss may I know your name?" asked Kakashi. "... My name's Ayume, Sukumi Ayume."  
  
Their eyes widened. "Are you guys okay?" you asked worried that you might have said something wrong. "Ayume, is that really you?" Asked Sasuke. They all crowded around you. You backed up into a wall. "W-what do you guys want?" you stuttered.

"Get away from me. Back off!" "Ayume don't you remember us? Hey Kakashi-sensei why doesn't she know us?" asked Naruto. "I don't quite know..." replied Kakashi quietly. "How can you not remember us?!" cried out Sasuke as he grabbed on to your shoulders.  
  
You struggled in his grip, "Let go of me! I said let go! I don't know any of you!" you shouted. "Sasuke! Let go of her we can't force her to remember!" said Kakashi as he pulled Sasuke off.  
  
As soon as Sasuke was off you ran out the door. Sasuke called out to you, "Hey! Wait a minute, Ayume! Come back! "  
  
You ran away as far as you could. Until you bumped into someone. "I-I'm sorry" you said apologizing to the girl you bumped into. "Huh? Oh it's okay. Hi my name's Sakura and this is my friend Ino" pointing to the girl next to her. "Are you okay? Your eyes are pretty red."  
  
"Yea.. I'm just fine. My name's Ayume..." you said. "Hey I was wondering is you last name Sukumi?" asked Sakura. "How did you know?"  
  
"Is that really you Ayume? How have you been? Are you okay?" "How do all you guys know me?!" you shouted. "What are you talking about?" asked Sakura  
  
"First I wake up at this kid's house named Naruto. Then he left me without warning, and came back with these people. Then this other kid, I think his name was Sasuke, grabbed my shoulders and shouted into my ear, "How can you not remember us!" I ran out the door and into you!" you explained angrily.  
  
"Do you not remember?"  
  
"Course not! What do you think?"  
  
"I guess that would be reasonable, but it's hard to believe that your still alive."  
  
"Still alive?" you asked. 'What is she talking about?' I should get you back to Kakashi-sensei. But don't panic when you see them okay? It'll just make it harder to understand all this." You stood there silently."...Okay."  
  
"Ino! I'll have to get back to you another day okay?" "Yea, sure." Said Ino. 'I wonder if that is Ayume I hope she is okay...'  
  
You followed Sakura around. 'I wonder if I should follow her. It might be a trap. But I won't know if I don't try!' (you're courageous!)  
  
Naruto's house  
  
"Hey guys I got Ayume!" called Sakura. All of them came running. You backed up a little. "It's okay Ayume, they won't harm you." Said Sakura. You nodded slowly. "Okay now let us explain." Said Kakashi.  
  
Flashback  
  
"Get away from me!" cried out a 4 year old version of you. Orochimaru had betrayed your family. He played mind games on your dad making him confused, killing your mom. And now your dad was dead, lying on the ground. "You can't get away from me my dear Ayume." Said Orochimaru in a I-am-so-gonna- kill-you sort of way. You ran away from your house. You ran blindly around the place.  
  
Then you tripped on a small tree branch. "Oww..." you whispered so that Orochimaru couldn't hear you. "Who are you hiding from, Ayume?" said Orochimaru. You froze in you tracks. 'Why?' then he bit you on the neck.  
  
"AAHHH!" you cried in pain. "There, now you have my seal. You'll eventually come to me." And he left. A year later  
  
"Wow! I can't believe you are a jounnin now, big brother." Said 5 year old Sasuke. "Aa." Was all Itachi said. Then just a few blocks away people were screaming. Itachi ran towards the screams. "Hey big brother wait for me!" shouted Sasuke. "Wait, Sasuke come back here this instant!" yelled the mother as she ran after Sasuke.  
  
with you  
  
"Great, another crazy maniac come for me? To think, Orochimaru was that lazy." You said sarcastically. "Don't insult Orochimaru-sama!" said the girl that was fighting you.(lets make her name Rei)  
  
"What you in love with him?" you teased. Rei blushed. "Of course not! I would never! I mean—"You threw some kunais at her. She dodged all but one. "Oww!" she said painfully. She spoke into her hidden, very small, walkie- talkie. "I need back up. I got hit." She whispered.  
  
"Hn, you got hit by a small girl. How sad." Said Itachi. 'Where did he come from?'  
  
End of story.  
  
Oh yea! And note to jinky-kurapica,  
  
Nope! You didn't do anything. It's just that my house is going through a rearranging process.  
  
R&R please!


End file.
